


Chiley one shots

by UnfortunateKpopTrash



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunateKpopTrash/pseuds/UnfortunateKpopTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is gonna be a collection of one shots for Chiley because they're my otp. I'm just gonna write a bunch of different things and throw them in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiley one shots

Riley slowly led Chase to his bed, sitting down and pulling the older boy on top of him. 

"Riley..." Chase started, "are you sure this is what you want?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Nothing you need to analyze mate?" Riley chuckled at this, leaning up to shut up his boyfriend with a quick kiss. 

"Chase, I'm sure I want this. I wouldn't have asked otherwise." Chase nodded, leaning down to press his lips against Riley's, slowly savoring the taste of the younger. "I love you Chase."

"I love you to Riley." He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, looking at Riley and grinning when his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Nervous?" Of course Riley didn't know how to respond, there was a gorgeous guy standing before him, half of his toned body on display only for him. All he could do was nod shyly before Chase continued his little strip-tease. "Don't be baby, it's just me."

"O-okay." Riley's brain was running wild with possible outcomes, things that could go wrong, things that could go oh so right. He was so busy focusing on what might happen that he forgot all about what was happening in real time.

"Riley," Chase called out calmly, pulling the country boy out of his trance. "Just relax," he pulled off the last of his clothes, "it's just you and me." Riley's cheeks become red hot as he eyed Chase's lower body, the sexy 'v' shape that extended from his chiseled abs down to his crotch. The veins trailing down his decently sized biceps that Riley found so attractive. He found himself growing painfully hard because of it. Chase took in the sight of Riley's reaction to his naked body, loving each expression coming from that cute face of his. Carefully, he got back on top of Riley, hooking his thigh in between the latter's legs and pressing down softly, eliciting a sweet moan from the boy. He loved how easy it was to get a reaction out of him.

"Mmm Ch-chase." Riley closed his eyes softly and tilted his head back, starting to roll his hips and grind into the toned thigh. Chase smiled at the sight below him, pushing his thigh down a little harder. He took the opportunity to latch onto his lover's neck and suck dark marks on the pretty, sun-kissed skin. Riley was in pure euphoria, nobody had ever touched him before, nobody made him feel special like this. He sunk his teeth into his plump lip and tried not to make too many embarrassing noises as Chase continued his slow pace of pleasure inducing activities. "M-more Chase, more please." Riley kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see how amusing it was for Chase to see him begging like this. And it was, Chase relished every expression and sound that Riley made. 

"Are you enjoying this baby boy? Does this feel good hm?" Chase whispered deeply into the other's ear. All Riley could do was nod and whimper softly at how good Chase was treating him. "I think it's time we strip you, wouldn't you say?" Before the younger could say anything though, Chase was already ripping his pants off and tossing them to the side. He did the same with his shirt and socks, laying soft, short kisses all over Riley's body. He spread the blonde's legs a little too wide for his liking and started to rub his strong, warm hands on the lighter flesh. 

"Oh g-god." 

"You like that Riley?" The latter nodded and closed his eyes once more, giving Chase the opportunity to do whatever he wanted. Slowly, he put one hand on Riley's clothed crotch and began to move it back and forth at a teasingly slow pace.

"Mmm Chase please, faster." But the older boy didn't listen, he wanted to continue his teasing. He wanted to hear Riley begging in that high pitched, whimpering voice. It turned him on beyond belief to have a needy Riley sprawled out on the bed, moaning his name and only his name. "Chase, please stop teasing, I-I want more." He grinned widely and decided to keep his hand still and watched as his boyfriend started to squirm and whine, wanting so desperately to be touched. This was his first time after all. Chase leaned down and started to give soft, soothing kisses to the skin on Riley's inner thigh. That didn't last for long though, the kisses turned into rough sucking and nipping, making Riley squirm even more at the new found pleasure. He started to push his hips up, putting his hands on Chase's and moving it, using the older's hand as his toy. Chase laughed rather darkly at this and removed his and Riley's hands completely, lowering his mouth to the thin fabric of the underwear, and all the younger could do was watch. Chase gripped the sheets on either side of Riley as he bit the hem of the underwear and slowly started to pull them down, letting the latter's member spring free from it's cotton prison. The dark haired boy leaned down and dragged his bottom lip across the thick length, making Riley shiver and groan. "P-please Chase please no more teasing, d-do something already." 

"That's more like it baby boy." He gripped the cock at the base and started to hungrily suck on the tip, soon taking more of the boy in his mouth. When his nose was buried in the other's pubic hair he hollowed out his cheeks and began to bob his head up and down at a rapid pace.

"G-god Ch-Chase!" Riley writhed in pleasure before his lover parted with his angry red cock in order to grab a small bottle. He popped the cap and squirted a decent amount of lube on his fingers before positioning them at Riley's twitching hole. "W-wait," the younger boy said as he sat up quickly.

"Something wrong?" Chase retracted his fingers slightly, hoping he wasn't moving things too fast. 

"No, I don't know...maybe?" 

"Just calm down Ri, you do know that we don't have to do this." 

"Y-yeah...but I want to, I trust you." Chase chuckled at this, making Riley's seemingly everlasting blush grow to the tips of his ears.

"So what's the problem hm?" 

"I guess I'm just...nervous..." The dark haired boy nodded in understanding before putting his dry hand to Riley's chest, using it to push the green ranger back into the soft mattress. 

"I get it, but there really is nobody here but us. I promise it'll feel good okay?" Riley nodded and prepared for the worst, the older boy now pushing in the first finger making him shut his eyes tightly at the foreign feeling. 

"That feels w-weird."

"I know I know, try and relax it'll make things easier." But Riley couldn't, he clenched his hole out of reflex making Chase's job harder than it had to be. Chase ended up going back to sucking the other off, he had to distract his boyfriend somehow and giving his dick some attention seemed to work. After a few minutes of semi-romantic-dick-sucking, Riley finally started to loosen up, allowing Chase to add two more fingers much to the latter's surprise. 

"Fuck!" Chase mentally cursed himself for naturally being so rough in bed, but he was doing his best to go as slow as he could. He began to look for that little bundle of nerves deep inside, curling his fingers every which way in his quest to pleasure the other. He knew he found it when Riley began to moan and whimper underneath him. "Mmm there, right there." The older nodded and used his free hand to jerk the other off as he massaged Riley's prostate. "G-god Chase, I...I'm close." Chase wasn't expecting this, he didn't want their fun to be over so soon. Carefully, he removed his fingers, as well as the hand on his lover's cock, and grabbed the lube again, using the bottle's inner content to slick up his lengthy member. 

"Just wait a little longer baby boy." He positioned himself at Riley's entrance and looked at his face for approval. When he got a slow, shy nod in return, he took that as his cue to start. And with a gentle roll of his hips, he was able to get the first couple of inches in, now groaning from the tight, virgin heat. Riley, however, wasn't enjoying himself that much. A penis was definitely different from a couple of fingers. "Fuck Ri, you're tight." 

"I-it hurts Chase." The other nodded again, leaning down to catch Riley's lips in his, stilling his hips once he was fully sheathed. 

"Tell me when to move yeah?" The dirty blonde nodded and kept his eyes shut, trying his hardest to calm down and relax like Chase had instructed. After a bit of waiting and a whole lot of comforting on Chase's part, Riley began to roll his hips gently.

"M-move." Chase pulled out and gently pushed back in, giving Riley soft kisses all along his neck. He kept going until he heard a soft mewl from the other, he re-angled himself and began to push into that familiar spot. "Hnng yes there Chase." The older boy started to go faster, hitting the spot that made Riley see stars. He kept going until the blonde shot his load across his stomach without warning. "Oh fuck!" His back arched off the bed and his toes curled into the sheets.

"Fuck, I'm close Riley." And with a few more thrusts Chase finds himself coming inside Riley, hot, white ropes of cum painting his insides. He slowly pulled out of the tight heat a few moments later and laid next to a panting Riley. "How was that?" he asked, pulling the other into his arms. 

"It was perfect." This brought a smile to the older's face, making him pull the younger in closer. "I love you Chase."

"I love you too baby Raptor."

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah, that happened. If you like please don't be afraid to leave me pretty comments~ Also, the baby raptor thing wasn't mine, I saw it on Tumblr and in another fanfiction and I honestly couldn't resist using it.


End file.
